


Something Meaningful

by Hymn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Crystal Tokyo, Sad, also full of porn, cheating on your significant other, elevator porn, one time thing, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: The world is made up of moments, some of them as bright and shining as a star before it falls; Seiya takes what he can.





	Something Meaningful

**Author's Note:**

> springkink prompt: Sailor Moon, Seiya/Usagi: Elevator sex - "I'm gonna be a real fast talker/and have me a love affair"

It was a quick shuffle to the golden elevators, the night dark and cold pressing against the expanse of windows, so that it was easy to see the city laid out in blinking lights and tall shadows all around them. Usagi had been drifting off in one of the lounge seats when Seiya stopped beside her and offered a charming grin and his arm.

“Your friends’ manager closed their dressing room rather firmly behind him,” he said, grin drifting into a faint smirk. “I think they’ll be a while.”

“O-oh,” Usagi said on a yawn, blue eyes half hidden behind sleepy lashes, her face soft and pink and perfect; a child’s face, something sweet and pure. It made Seiya’s chest ache. “I should…probably wait for them. Haruka will be worried. What time is it?” she yawned again, mouth wide and unapologetic.

Seiya chuckled lightly, and said, “Far past your bedtime, little princess.”

At that, Usagi twitched, and she opened one blue eye to stare at Seiya warily. “Wha’d you call me?”

“Come, fair princess,” Seiya said, half tease, mostly serious behind his gallantry. He helped her stand, supported her when she gave a sleepy sway. “Taiki will tell them that I’ve escorted you home. They’ll understand. Concerts run late, and you have school in the morning.”

“So do you,” Usagi said, snuffling a little, and rubbing tiredly at her eyes. Her pigtails were a little loose, and the golden strands of her hair shone in the soft light of the upstairs offices of the performance hall. Seiya didn’t take his eyes from her even as he pressed the down button on the elevator.

“Hm.” The doors shut behind them with a quite chime, and Seiya was silently glad that there was no elevator music on this late. As the elevator began its slow descent down many floors, Seiya knew he had little time; knew that he had a bare moment in the universe to act. He only had so long as the two of them drifted between the world, cut off and disconnected from the rest of their reality.

Their destinies were intertwined, but they did not merge. There could only ever be this, and it hurt Seiya soft and deep that the only reason why there might be a ‘this’ in the first place was because he wanted it – not because they wanted it. But, maybe, that would be enough.

Stranger things had happened, after all.

Quietly, softly, tenderly, Seiya walked Usagi backwards, sliding his arms around her shoulders. She blinked up at him in confusion, and Seiya’s heart pounded in his chest, and his body drew tight and hard as he pressed her, gently, against the smooth wall of the dimly lit elevator.

“Seiya,” she said, “what?”

Seiya’s fingers ran through one of her pigtails, pulled just a touch, and watched with pleasure when it made her pink mouth open in a little gasp of surprise. “Hey, hey,” he said, grinning again, knowing it wasn’t as carefree as it usually was, knowing it was dark and intent, like his eyes, secrets and want lighting them up with a star shine. He bent over, pressed his mouth against her forehead, and felt her startle still. Moved a little lower, to press a kiss against her cheekbone; his hands slid down her shoulders, sweeping down her back, to curve against her sides.

He was crowding her in, and he bypassed her lips, feeling her hands catch against his shirt and hold there tightly. His lips pressed against her pulse, tight and reverent on her neck, and Usagi gasped again, trembling, eyes closing, face torn and confused and hungry, not for Seiya, no, but for something that she could mistake as comfort. Seiya shuddered, and hated them both a little in that moment. He said, “I know I’m not what you want in the long run, but, well. I’m a performer, I’m used to meaningless fucks.”

He saw that word catch fire against her skin, burn her face to blistering as she stuttered and pushed automatically against him. Seiya smiled, finding it endearing, and reached up one hand to cup the side of her face, caught her and held her with a desperation that could not be feigned, or hidden. “Let me have something meaningful for once. Please.”

“I…”

“Please, Usagi,” Seiya said, knowing that the elevator was going too fast, even while it moved impossibly slow. They’d passed down five floors already, and had another twenty some to go, but it was too many, too quickly, and with an angry look, Seiya turned and lashed his foot out at the controls, and lit up some ten or twelve numbers. Usagi was staring at him wide eyed, and he gave a little roll of his shoulders, and a charming arch of his shoulders, and said, “Nobody’s here to walk in on us. It just…buys me a little more time.”

“Seiya…” Usagi swallowed, staring up at him, awake now, and Seiya could feel her heart racing against his. Seiya sucked in a long breath and held it and concentrated on the feeling of this girl, so like his princess, so unlike anything he’d ever seen before, so very much the star he had been waiting for all his life only to find her taken before they’d even met. “Why me?”

Seiya smiled, a little, and pressed kisses against the side of her face, his fingers curling up under the hem of her blouse, to get at warm skin. She shivered, and her fingers flexed in his shirt. “Does it matter if you understand? It won’t happen again; you have your boyfriend, and I… well, I’ll have this heavenly descent,” he quirked a grin at her, and she laughed, a little, breathless and uncertain, but, possibly, willing.

“Seiya…”

“Look,” said Seiya, smoothing one hand up the back of her shirt, to fiddle with the back strap of her bra. Usagi sucked in a startled breath, staring at him with wide, shining eyes. Seiya’s other hand trailed down, almost innocently, to rest warm and hungry against her thigh. Slowly, he began to inch it up, under her skirt. “Is it enough that you’re important to me? That I think you shine brighter than any star in the sky, and that the grief you try to hide in your smiles touches me almost as deeply as your laughter does? Please, Usagi. Just this once.”

And Usagi, looking as if she didn’t know herself, or why she did this, or what she might be giving up to do it, caught his gaze with her own, and nodded, mostly steady. “I. Okay. Okay, Seiya, yes.”

Seiya let out a long sigh, and wasn’t certain if the swoop and tumble of his stomach was from the elevator pausing or that permission. He beamed down at her, infinitely sad and infinitely honored. “Thank you.” Bending down, he kissed her, finally, on the mouth, long and deep and wet. Her mouth fell open to his easily, readily, and Seiya knew she’d done this before, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was what she did now, with him, in this quiet moment hidden in a golden cage from the rest of the sleeping world.

He fed at her mouth, devoured her. There was no time to go slow, just a relentless learning of his tongue in her mouth, sweeping deeper and deeper until she made noises and strained to give even more of herself over to him. Seiya moaned, sweet and delirious, and his one hand made short work of the clasp of her bra, and was quickly tracing paths like fire to her breasts, so that he could cup her in his palm, squeeze until she whimpered high in her throat, and tease her nipples to erect hardness so that she writhed in his arms.

His other hand was working its way up, smoothing over satiny skin, tickling along her inner thigh, and stroking there for a single glorious moment, before pressing long fingers against Usagi, pressing there, and curling slightly, against steadily dampening satin. Seiya swallowed down Usagi’s moan, heat lancing through him, his cock hard in his pants.

Then he pulled away with a gasp, panted at her, “In my back pocket. It’s- There’s a condom. G-get it.” She shuddered, looked up at him beneath her lashes in a fabulously wanton expression, like a debauched angel. Seiya added, unwilling to push too far, but needing it, oh, needing it so badly. “Ah- Would you? Please!”

“Ye-es,” Usagi said on a harsh hitch of breath, as Seiya finally maneuvered past the elastic of her panties, and pressed a finger into her warm, wet folds. Her fingers were shaking, but determined, finding his back pocket; Seiya shuddered as her fingers pressed, light but more real than anything Seiya had ever felt before, over his back and his ass, wriggling to get into the tight pants, to pull out the little square; and then she was opening the packet with her teeth, pulling out the rubber, and undoing Seiya’s pants with her other hand.

“Oh, goddess,” Seiya said very quietly, pressing his forehead against Usagi’s, his hair curling damply against his temple, his entire body shaking with need. Behind them, the elevator doors opened for no one, and then closed them back in safely in their golden world, in their single moment. He had two fingers pressed deep inside her now, and she was making marvelous, wet and broken noises as she smoothed the condom over Seiya’s cock with shaking hands; Seiya hissed, and closed his eyes tight as she touched him, and it was all he could do not to come like that. He held on, though, waited because he knew this moment wouldn’t come again, and when she’d finished, he yanked her panties down, so that they caught at her ankles, and she stepped out of them as best she could, though one ankle was still caught in the little scrap of fabric.

Not that it mattered; it was enough, enough for Seiya to let go of her breast, and slide his fingers from her, so that he could take a tender grip on her waist, raise her petite form easily so she could wrap her legs around him, her heels pressing uncomfortably to the small of his back. Her arms wound around his neck, and she was breathing short and sharp, and Seiya couldn’t take his eyes off her, couldn’t stop watching the darkness of pleasure turn her blue eyes darker, watch it turn her body slow and languid and needy. He slipped inside, and the wet heat of her tight and welcoming around him made him stop breathing.

Usagi threw her head back, her throat working, her mouth moving on a slow exhalation of “oh god oh god oh god” and then there wasn’t time for anything else save Seiya moving in her, save Seiya fucking the moon princess who’d captured his heart so suddenly and easily. They rocked against each other, the sounds of their coupling loud in the silence of the elevator, and Seiya, somehow, by some miracle, reached one hand under her to help her along and still kept hold of her, lifting her and letting her slide back down into his thrust.

It wouldn’t take long for Seiya; he could feel it coiling tight in his belly, down lower, at the base of his cock and pulsing up, contracting in his balls so fiercely it made his knees shake and his jaw ache from how hard he was clenching it.

And then all of a sudden they reached a peak they hadn’t been expecting, or looking for, and they fell over together, tumbled straight off wrapped up in each other and mind numbing pleasure and a single moment that was both horribly meaningful and completely meaningless in the long run of things. Seiya knew his heart would bleed for a long time, even as the world was shocked silent and too hot and wildly perfect for one moonbright eternity; it would be worth it, though, to know the sounds Usagi made when he fucked deep inside of her, when he pressed his teeth against the junction of neck and shoulder; worth it to remember the feel of her hands over his cock, sliding down his zipper.

By the time the elevator reached the bottom floor, they were rumpled and reeling and still clinging to each other, a little, from a residual overwhelming emotion. It wouldn’t last, though; Seiya could already feel Usagi slipping away, and knew that when he dropped her off at her house, he would do nothing more than give her a soft kiss on her forehead. Worth it, he told himself, and tilted his head back, smiling at the stars.


End file.
